En tu recuerdo
by chofisrad
Summary: Respuesta al Desafio 52 de LPDF


_Marzo 29 de 2008_

Respuesta al desafio 52 de LPDF impuesto por Jane Potter con las siguientes condiciones:

_Hermione se esta casando con Ron, Harry esta sentado en la primera banca de la iglesia tomado de la mano de Ginny, su prometida._

Lo que pido es: los _sentimientos y pensamientos_ que invaden en ese momento tanto a Harry como de Hermione. O sea, una extraña mezcla del POV Harry y del POV Hermione.

Obviamente, ellos se aman y el dolor que sienten en esos momentos los consume como se consume el fénix al momento de morir. Ustedes deciden los hechos.

Como mínimo que sean 500 palabras. Por favor, que no sean menos. No estableceré un máximo de palabras porque la imaginación no tiene límites, pero si debe de haber máximo pido a moderación que me lo haga saber ^^

**EN TU RECUERDO**

_Tengo miedo de dejarte  
Por la confianza  
Y la tranquilidad  
Sé que puedo extrañar  
La serena calma  
La armonía y la fidelidad  
Tengo miedo de quererte  
Como te quise antes  
Como te quise ayer  
El tiempo que paso_

"**Tengo miedo de quererte" – Lila Downs**

La musica taladraba mis oídos, sentía el sonido invadir mi cabeza como quien escucha el disparar de un arma que apunta hacia mi, tiro certero al corazón.

Y sucedió.

La iglesia se quedo en silencio, los invitados perdieron sentido, para mi, el mundo dejo de girar en el preciso instante en que ella cruzo el umbral. Enfundada en el níveo vestido me recordó a la encarnación de una diosa, un ser cuyo único propósito era torturarme con la ironía de tenerla y a la vez perderla, y, ante el silencio creado por mi subconsciente, solo percibí el trémulo sonido de sus pasos en el abarrotado pero silente claustro.

Cuando ocupo su lugar frente a su futuro marido casi podría jurar que vi su mirada detenerse en mi por un instante, vacilante, suplicante y yo, impotente sonreí reconfortándola para después sentirme el mas grande de los tontos. Quise que dudara, que se arrepintiera, que saliera corriendo, que todos se esfumaran, cualquier cosa a tener que estar allí, viendo como se iba volviendo inalcanzable con cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces espere, espere que de un momento a otro se arrojara a mis brazos ante las miradas sorprendidas de los invitados, espere que al momento de los votos fueran otras sus palabras, solo Dios sabe que espere en vano, por que cuando quise caminar ella ya estaba corriendo.

Hubiera deseado que la decisión se reflejara en sus ojos con la misma terquedad que yo le había retado del modo más cruel: casándome con su mejor amigo. Vaya que la irracionalidad se ha ido apoderando de mí conforme el tiempo iba transformándonos en lo que ahora somos. Me acerque al altar con la duda clavada, Ron me sonreía con vehemencia, con cariño y yo, solo deseando darle la espalda a todo lo que tenia. Por el.

Lo habría hecho, tirar todo a la basura por sus brazos, su ternura, su pasión. Su mirada. Si tan solo fuera libre. Y ahora yo, echando llave a cada puerta abierta a alguna mínima posibilidad. Cuando el "Acepto" salio de mis labios fue como saltar un barranco, con la certeza de que no había nada abajo, y el deseo de encontrar un mundo nuevo que me hiciera olvidar cada doloroso palpitar, cada sublime respiración compartida con el.

Intente no voltear, no pensar, no sentir. Sobra decir que cada esfuerzo era inútil. Me limite a sonreír, con una careta de felicidad en el rostro, mientras el clavaba su mirada en mi desde la otra mesa. Su mujer le observaba, inquieta, y el callado. Si ella supiera que viendo en sus ojos todo se revelaba, era echar un vistazo al entero universo de Harry Potter, sin vuelta atrás, sin retractarse, por que una vez dentro no existía forma de salir, de eso era yo fiel testigo.

Ron abandono la mesa entre felicitaciones y abrazos de todo el mundo. Sola entre la gente espere, sabia que llegaría, era inevitable, el era así, yo era así, no había otra opción, espere a sentir sus pasos lentos sobre la superficie de madera, de ver su sombra sobre mi mesa, de sentir su mano en mi hombro. Todo era percepción, con el, el habla no era necesaria, ¿Para que estropear todo con palabras inútiles?

Se sentó a mi lado y pude leer en sus pupilas la misma constante que me aquejaba, vi la distancia en sus ojos y ambos lo comprendimos.

No era tarde, solo ya no había tiempo.


End file.
